Cuando deje de nevar
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: "Cuando deje de nevar, cuando deje de hacer frío. Cuando sanen estos moretones, entonces, quizás, me vaya de tu lado" Segunda parte de "Porque comienzo a creer, que también lo necesito" con el lemon que le falto a este.


¡Holaaaaaa! Llego para decirles que por fin estoy de vacaciones.

Noté que el fic "**Porque comienzo a creer, que también lo necesito**" causó mucho ruido por aquí y… bueno, me gusta

En lo personal es el fic más intenso que he hecho —hablando por la psicología de los personajes y por la narrativa—, sin embargo; lo acepto, le faltó más.

Y pues, aquí estoy, poniéndole "más".

Si no has leído el fic anterior te recomiendo que empieces por él, para luego empezar con esté. Lo encontrarás en mi caja de fics que está en mi perfil, bueno, ya sabes cómo…

Sí, es _yaoi_, es _lemon_ y lo considero un poco fuerte. Sin embargo traté de conservar la narrativa también aquí. El sentimiento es el mismo… y los personajes igual.

Tomo al buen **Anton Chejov** y su escrito "_Sobre el amor_" para hacer más dramático esto. Es un escritor ruso, muy nostálgico y bueno por cierto.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Si les gusta, ¡review!, les prometo que yo, la sociedad, la ética y la moral...no nos enojamos.

* * *

Titulo: _**Cuando deje de nevar…**_

Pareja: **Rochu, RussiaxChina, IvánxYao**

Genero: _**Hard yaoi**_

* * *

Despierto de nuevo —preferiría no hacerlo— por estos malditos ataques de tos que ya no se mejoran con nada… ni siquiera con tragos de vodka ni té. Tengo frío en la espalda; el cansancio y el dolor no me han dejado vestirme de nuevo. Mientras respiro lentamente siento un peso en la cadera, su brazo sosteniéndome fuertemente, me giró a verlo para encontrar un verdadero milagro; por fin, él está durmiendo.

¿Qué estará soñando? Sus parpados ojerosos se mueven suavemente, igual que su respiración. Sus labios delgados y amoratados tiemblan de vez en cuando, lo escuchó gemir y susurrar un par de palabras en ruso. No puedo decir que lo odio, tampoco que lo amo. Me gusta despertar con él, y después de tantos años aquí, imaginármelo de otra manera ya es prácticamente imposible.

Retiró un par de cabellos de su frente para pasar mis dedos por su nariz soviética, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su frente, su piel_. "¿Con quién sueñas, Iván?", _susurró sin esperanzas a que me contesté. Lentamente me acercó a él para besar su frente y luego, suavemente, sus labios. Creo que me he movido demasiado, el agarre en mi cadera se ha hecho más fuerte y con ello mi amante se despierta sobresaltado, para buscar perdido mis ojos.

—¡Yao!—grita con los ojos abiertos como un demente, una mano en mi cintura, la otra en mi brazo, apretándolo firmemente al punto de llegar a provocarme hormigueo. Apenas enfoca su mirada, suspira profundo.

—_Zǎo ān__1_, Iván...

Me abraza, me besa las manos, el rostro, susurra palabras como _zhizn'__2__, lyubov'__3__, navsegda__4_ . Sonrió levemente, sin muchas ganas. Cuando no tiene mucho trabajo, cuando es imposible salir por la intemperie o no esta bebiendo suele enseñarme un par de palabras en ruso. Sus hermanas y Toris también han tomado la iniciativa de enseñarme sólo lo necesario de sus propios idiomas; está mansión está llena de tabúes y platicas prohibidas que aun necesitan lenguajes exclusivos.

Según Iván, ha llegado la primavera, sin embargo sigo viendo todo tan blanco como desde que llegué por primera vez. Ya no extraño tanto China, de vez en cuando lo recuerdo como una pincelada de más aromas que de visiones. Iván sigue siendo el mismo. Lo acepto; yo fui quien cambio.

Anoche hicimos el _amor_ de nuevo. La sangre seca de mis labios lo denota, igual que los arañazos en mis piernas, los cardenales en mis muñecas y mi falta de ánimo para hoy. ¿La razón? Un país más de la URSS se ha querido revelar. Por la noche no dejó de decir maldiciones en ruso, ni aun cuando llegamos por primera vez juntos. Se limitó a salir de mí para empujarme y dormirse de inmediato. En cambio hoy se ve alegre, se ha levantado y silba una canción popular del Ejército Rojo, cuando termina de vestirse sale sin más, cerrando la puerta con llave, dejándome en medio de la cama. Admito que se ha suavizado. Cuando tiene que viajar deja que salga con Toris a pasear por Moscú. Antes se limitaba a ordenar que no saliera de la mansión porque "podría enfermarme".

También aprendí a no rogar, suplicar. A no pedir más de lo que él puede darme. Estoy siempre para él, en cualquier momento. Su enemigo es mi enemigo. Su dolor el mío, _sus deseos son los míos_.

Nuestro lecho tiene las sabanas revueltas, donde me recuesto cubriéndome con ellas para tratar de dormir un poco más, estoy cansado… ¿Cómo caí de nuevo a sus pies? ¿Cómo he llegado a depender totalmente de él? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera trato de huir? ¿O de llorar? ¿O de rogar?... Lo recuerdo todo con la misma tortuosa claridad como la primera vez que me tomó en su escritorio…

Como recuerdo cada noche que he compartido mi cuerpo con él…

No era tan tarde como para dormir, ni tan temprano como para salir al jardín —muerto, por cierto—, hacía frío y me senté junto al escritorio de Iván, sé que no debo tomar nada más de lo que él me ha permitido, y pasó los dedos por un volumen de cuero rojo; un libro de cuentos rusos. Siempre tomo el mismo, y nunca pierdo el interés por él aunque tarde una enormidad en traducirlo. Es una buena manera de gastar tiempo y de no pensar verdaderamente.

_**"Yo la amaba tierna y hondamente, pero reflexionaba y me preguntaba a qué podría conducir nuestro amor si no teníamos fuerza bastante para luchar contra él. "**_

Desde hace unas semanas Iván está más alterado de lo habitual. Si antes dormía a sobresaltos ahora incluso no lo hace, y cuando lo intenta no duda en cerrar la puerta con llave y mantenerme junto a su pecho toda la noche. Cuando tenemos relaciones no escucha mis gemidos, ni ve el dolor que controlo o los guturales sonidos de incomodidad por sus estrafalarias posiciones.

"_**¿Y cuánto tiempo duraría nuestra felicidad? ¿Qué sería de ella si yo cayera enfermo, o muriera, o simplemente dejáramos de amarnos?"**_

Y precisamente hoy, otro país se muestra inconforme con _La Unión, _e Iván no tolera la desobediencia. _La detesta_. Por eso hoy llega sucio, con gotas oscuras en las mangas del abrigo y con ojeras marcadas y espeluznantes. Levanté la mirada sumiso, para darle un inaudible saludo, pero antes de eso me toma de la muñeca, para levantarme de un jalón y arrastrarme a nuestro cuarto. En la acción tiro el libro, y con ello el único recuerdo de realidad, soledad y autonomía que tengo.

A tropiezos lo sigo, mirando de vez en cuando su rostro que no deja de verse sombrío. Abre la puerta, de un empujón me hace entrar y tras él cierra con llave, misma que esconde en su abrigo, para dirigirse a mí. Me sonríe.

—Yao, me gustaría que todos fueran como tú, que entendieran que lo que hago es sólo por su bien. Que todos fueran tan obedientes como tú… Ven…

Trago saliva para darme valor, me acercó, y siento su mano en mi cabello, para llevarme hambriento a sus labios, tiene miedo, noto sus ganas de poder manipular a alguien, de hacerme sentir seguro y cerca, trata de que _yo no desee irme_. Con sus dedos enfundados en cuero desabotona mis múltiples abrigos, mi camisa, quiere ver mi cuello. Cuando le es visible pasa su tibia lengua y siento el vaivén del aire producido por su nariz.

—_Vanil'_5…— susurra para irme despojando de la tela de mis hombros y pecho.

Levanto la mirada al techo, decorado con relieves pintados de dorado, un dorado viejo, oxidado, quebradizo. No puedo corresponderle, tampoco puedo detenerle. Sólo lo dejo _amarme_. Levanto los brazos para hacerle más fácil el desprenderme de la ropa.

—Nunca te irás de mi lado, no voy a permitirlo— dice mientras me besa apasionado— Preferiría _matarte_ y luego _suicidarme_ a dejar que escapes…—susurra, queriendo no ser escuchado.

—Iván… te-tengo frío…—respondo queriendo pasar inadvertida aquella confesión.

"_**Por fortuna o desdicha no hay nada en nuestra vida que no acabe tarde o temprano"**_

Mi dueño sonríe para jalarme forzadamente a la amplia cama, donde me empuja sin maldad y me acomodo sobre ella. Por lastimosa intuición abro las piernas y entrecierro los ojos.

Se desnuda rápido, para abalanzarse sobre mí, me toma de las muñecas para levantarlas sobre mi cabeza, sosteniéndolas con alguna prenda inadvertida atada a la cabecera. Hace tantos nudos como sean posibles, hasta que muevo adolorido las piernas.

Sonriente baja a mi ombligo para lamer mi vientre y soplar divertido. Baja las manos a mis pantalones de seda, para levantarme la cadera y desprenderme de ellos sutilmente. La tortura está por comenzar, se ve complacido, entusiasmado, infantil. Toma mi miembro semidormido para empezar a jugarlo. Mientras que me cuenta como ha sido su día de hoy. No se muestra atormentado al usar la palabra "muerte" o "matar". Retuerzo las piernas, comienzo a sentir en cosquilleo en el estomago, en la espalda, en mi corazón. Lo peor es que se ha dado cuenta, porque baja sus labios a la punta, y comienzo a lamer. Sus cuidados no se limitan a eso, sino que pasa una de sus manos a bombear la base y con la otra mano masajea mi entrada.

—Iván… —conjugo mientras elevo las caderas involuntariamente.

—Yao… te quedarás aquí, para siempre. Seremos tan felices juntos.— susurra apartando mi falo.

Estoy tan cerca de lograrlo, siento el orgasmo como tan pocas veces lo he sentido en esta mansión. Él se ha dado cuenta, porque ha detenido mi éxtasis enterrando sus uñas en mi entrepierna. Muerdo mis labios para evitar cualquier sonido de dolor. Me cuesta un par de segundo controlarme y empezar a respirar normalmente.

Pero Iván no se detendrá sólo aquí, se sienta de cuclillas muy cerca de mi cadera levantándola a la altura de su boca, a veces me sorprende la creatividad que tiene para las torturas… y para el sexo.

Comienza a lamer mi entrada, mientras me retuerzo hiriéndome las manos atadas. Mete su lengua para jugar dentro de mi anillo y electrificar hasta el más pequeño nervio que tenga en la cintura. Detesto que sepa cuán bien puede dominarme, cuan bien hace estas cosas. Nadie sospecharía que es el menor de nosotros dos, y que aun yo con mis tantos años de experiencia quedo asombrado y aturdido por sus caricias secas.

Mis piernas húmedas se resbalan de sus albinas manos, encaja las uñas para que ello no ocurra y me produce un aullido de dolor imposible de contener. Levanta la mirada a mí, me sonríe. En ruso me dice que soy encantador, que le encantaría pasar muchas noches así… Y yo me siento desfallecer.

Contraigo el abdomen para sentir el final y arqueó mi espalda para sentir como él sigue, no parece detener mi ida al cielo, es más, lo prolonga. Siento el calor en el vientre y su risa. Poco acostumbrado ya a sensaciones así me dejo caer el en colchón, sintiendo mi cabeza hervir y mi cuerpo semi muerto. Sólo anhelo que me deje en paz, que me deje dormir. Que no me diga más.

Pero el no piensa lo mismo…

Mis cabellos desparramados en las sabanas blancas son apresados por sus manos, para acercarme a su boca y asfixiarme con sus besos fríos con sabor a vodka. Mete su lengua húmeda a mi boca sin lucha alguna, para hurgar en ella hasta saciarse. Trato de respirar como puedo, sin hacer muchos movimientos, sólo _dejo que pase. _Antes de separarse muerde mi labio inferior, con tanta fuerza para reventar la piel y hacerme sangrar.

Se ve complacido, no deja de hablar en ruso, aun hay palabras que no entiendo. Pero, en vez de borrarle la amargura del rostro, esta se ve incrementada por cada moretón producido en mí. Susurra algo mientras me suelta las manos, para tomarlas y colocarlas en su espalda. Esparce la sangre por mis labios enrojeciéndolos aun más y me acerca a su cuello, dónde yo aturdido doy pequeños besos.

Siento como me va a cercando cada vez más a él, para sentarme en su regazo y penetrarme de un sólo estocada. Solo como él lo haría. Contengo el grito en la garganta, para aférrame a la ancha espalda blanca que se mueve precisa y fuerte en mí.

Siento sed, fiebre, tos, frío, dolor y ganas de morir.

Siento deseo, esperanza, calor, fuerza y vida.

Para caer en cuenta que no siento nada si él no está conmigo.

"I-Iván… ah… m-me… me lastimas… kght…"

Siento sus arañazos en la cintura, su miembro hinchado dentro de mis entrañas que me provocan ardor y una sensación de muerte. Se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerme sentir mal, siento los huesos de la pelvis incluso tronar. Su risa en mi cuello me enferma pero me recuerdan a quien pertenezco. Sus palabras se escuchan secas, pero a juzgar por el tono no deben ser muy dulces.

Me deja caer al colchón para subir mis piernas a sus hombros. Vuelve a remeter y no puedo detener un grito que sale de lo más profundo de mis vísceras.

"¡Detente! ¡Para!"

Me abofetea y me dice a tropiezos "Cállate, ellas pueden oírte".

Bajo mis manos de su cuello para cubrir mi boca, detener todo tipo de sonido. Muevo un poco las caderas para a completar y apresurar su orgasmo, y es en ese momento que lo siento; ha tocado el nudo de nervios.

Mi vista se nubla y sólo atino a abrazarlo con mis temblorosas piernas, levantar la mirada al techo y verlo iluminarse poco a poco.

Hace tanto que no_ sentía_ algo parecido…

Y cuando siento la tensión derramarse sobre mi vientre junto al gemido acallado de mi boca; siento su esencia verterse en mis entrañas; tibia.

Se deja caer pesado sobre mí, no habla. Se mantiene inmóvil para recuperar su respiración. No puedo hacer menos que abrazarlo, sentir su piel húmeda y caliente sobre mí y pasó mis dedos sobre su cabello, le apartó el flequillo pegado a su frente para mirar sus orbes violetas semi cerradas. _Las amo._

Y sólo atino a preguntarme "¿Te atreverías a irte está noche?".

Cuando se repone sale brusco de mi interior, para empujarme a un lado y acomodarse en nuestro lecho. No me mira, ni me habla, se da la media vuelta y dándome la espalda da por terminada la sesión de hoy.

No puedo más que caer rendido y me duermo de inmediato.

Qué importa que no lo ame, ni que él sea bueno o amable conmigo.

Y ahora, sólo espero a que regrese y no me deje morir.

Porque lo necesito como él a mí…

* * *

1"_Buenos días"_; Chino

2"_Vida"_; Ruso

3 "_Amor"_; Ruso

4 "_Para siempre"_; Ruso

5 "_Vainilla"._ Ruso

Dale al "review", ¡cómo me gusta ese botón!

l

l

l

v


End file.
